1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fire suppression devices, and more particularly to a fire suppression system adapted for extinguishing fires under the hood of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,011; 3,972,373; 4,248,309; 4,982,798; 5,590,718; and 5,613,564; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse engine fire suppression devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical engine fire suppression system providing an adequate area of coverage surrounding the engine.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved engine fire suppression system and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.